Visits
by MindfulDeception
Summary: [ItaNaru]Naruto comes back after five years and meets his friends, and then gets surrounded by ANBU. What?


Disclaimer: (steals Itachi) haha you will never catch me (gets caught and put in jail) (pouts) I don't own Itachi or any of the other characters.

Visits

Chapter 1

Itachi watched as the blonde he had come to know as Kitsune as the boy walked along the border wall of Kohana, his now long hair was tied in ponytail, and his black cloak flaped in the wind. 'Kitsune' had not wanted the name Naruto any longer, he said it reminded him to much of his village.

So what were they doing back at his village, the village that had casued his Kitsune so much pain and hurt for something that was put into him. Revenge? Itachi had tried to convince Kitsune that taking revenge on the village would be good on him, but in the end he diclined, saying that he didn't want to be more of a monster than he already was.

"Itachi, I think their all at the ramen shop," Kitsune said walking back over to the elder Uchia.

"Are you sure you don't want to go for revenge?" Itachi questioned one last time.

Kitsune nodded, "I'm sure, I just want to talk to them one more time before I dissapear."

Itachi frowned slightly but said, "Okay."

Kitsune smiled his trade mark fox-grin lit up his face but it did not quite touch his eyes. The two procided to jump the gates, trying not to alert any of the gaurds.

They stayed to the allyways and using the setting sun to their advantage, making good use of the shadows.

Kitsune could feel his stomch twisting into knots in his gut, he had come back to see them one more time, but he didn't think Itachi would come with him.

As they neared the ramen shop Itachi stopped and leaned against the wall of a house. Before Kitsune could open his mouth Itachi said, " I'll wait here until you are done. Remember we only have a half hour."

Kitsune nodded, and slipped off his cloud spotted cloak off revealing his clothing underneath. It consisted of a black wife beater with dark red tight pants and a couple of pouches holding shuriken and throwing needles. He took a deep beath and walked into the ramen shop sitting down next to his rival Sasuke. He wanted to figure out how long it would take for one of them to notice he was there.

Kitsune really hadn't changed much in the past five years, the only thing different was that he was taller, his hair was longer and his blue eyes were darker.

"One miso please." Naruto said as the man behind the counter asked what he wanted.

Sasuke of course didn't even glace over to him but Neji and Kakashi did. The only people that were there was Kaskashi, Sasuke, Neji, and Sakura.

Neji was the first to realize who he was and then a couple seconds after Kakashi did.

"Naruto?" Neji said quietly.

Time seemed to freeze as his old name was said, the sound of chopsticks hitting the floor could be heard and everyone slowly faced the blonde.

Kitsune scrached his head putting on fake embaresment, "Took you long enough." He smirked at Sauske's reaction. He was staring at Kitsune like an alien had landed in Kohanah, but then again everyone else had that expression on their faces as well.

"Where have you been?" Sakura burst out, voicing the quesion that was on everyone's minds.

Kitsune shrugged, "Here and there." The blonde rolled his eyes at Sasuke, "Stop staring at me like I'm from outerspace teme."

Sasuke glared at Kitsune, "I'm suprised you knew how to get back here dobe."

"There are a lot of things you would be suprised of..." Kitsune looked down.

"What do you mean by that?" Neji asked finally finding his voice.

Kitsune waved his hands in front of him, his depressed mood quickly turning to embaresment, "No no just ignore me, I didn't mean anything." He caught Kakashi's eye, his former sensei hadn't said a word, he was just studying him.

The two stared at eachother, their eyes locked, neither of them looked away. Kakashi suddenly frowned, "Who have you been training with, Naruto?"

A ramen bowl was set in front of Kitsune but he ignored it, this seemed to amaze everyone except Kakashi, who Kitsune still locked eyes with. "Is that really any of your buisness?" His voice had turned icey and defencive.

"No, but you are clearly hiding somthing if you aren't willing to tell me." Kakashi stated.

"So what if I am?" Kitsune replied harshly.

Sasuke looked taken a back by Naruto's new aditude, and was staring at him in shock, as was Neji and Saskura.

Everyone looked up as a shadow passed over Kitsune, a tall man who's face was hidden by a hat was standing over Kitsune.

"Kitsune we have to go." The man said.

Everyone looked around to see who Kitsune was and was suprized when Naruto responded, "Fine but you know that was stupid of you to come out into public." He put money on the counter.

"You had been in here for almost an hour I was starting to wonder what happened to you." The man said ignoring the stares from the group.

Kakashi pulled out a shurikin and threw it at the man who caught it in two of his fingers, inches form his head.

"Itachi," Kakshi hissed, he would know that voice from anywhere, he was just suprised Sasuke hadn't noticed before him.

The man, pulled off his hat and let it fall on the floor, revealing his pale face and the red eyes of the shringun.

Sakura fainted, Sasuke was in shock, and Neji was in fighting stance.

"See what I mean."said Kitsune a smirk on his face, he turned to Kakashi, "To answer your earlier question the one who is training me is Itachi Uchia."

This seemed to snap Sasuke out of his shocked state, "Naruto... are you brain washed or someting?"

"My name isn't Natuo anymore, it's Kitsune. And no Sasuke I am not brainwashed. I left becasue everyone in this village eathier hates or is scared of me. I was tired of it so I went with Itachi." He pulled on his cloak that Itachi handed him, the black fabric with bloodred coulds coving it, exactly like Itachi's. When Kitsune put the cloak on he seemed to loose his emotion and his face looked indifferent, like he didn't care what happened next.

Sauske ignored Kitsune and yelled at his brother, "What did you do to him?" His hands were in fists and he was shaking in rage. Not only did his older brother murder their whole clan but he also did something to _his _Naruto.

Suddenly a horde of shurikin and needels were thrown at Itachi and Kitsune. They both moved different ways, and without even speaking killed two ANBU who had gotten into the ramen shop.

Kitsune and Itachi ran out of the shop and jumped up on the roof, quickly followed by Kakashi, Neji, and Sasuke.

_'We're surrounded,' _was the first thought that came into Kitsune's mind as he looked around at what he thought was all the ANBU in Kohanah.

Kitsune pulled out a kanta, as if daring anyone to come closer.

"Surrender now Itac..." Tsuade stopped dead in her speach as she saw Naruto back to back with Itachi holding a kanta in his hand, his face was like Itachi's a void of emotion.

"Naruto..." her voice rose so it was yelling, "Naruto, what are you doing down there."

"Defending myself, and Itachi." He yelled back, not taking his eyes off the ANBU surrounding them.

"Why defend a weasel like Itachi?" Tsaude yelled back, thinking the same thing as Saukse was earlier, that naruto was brainwashed.

Kitsune growled, "Becasue..." she couldn't hear the rest of what he said, but apperently, the trio did. They looked completly in shock, and Tsuade thought she saw a smirk on the blonde's face.

"What did you say?" Tsuade yelled wanting to know what would make the trio act that way.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Kitsune yelled loud enough so all of Kohana could hear.

* * *

A/N: should I continue this or not? I don't know if it is good enough. Please review Arigato

**A/N: (2012/5/1)I thoroughly enjoy that there are such scathing remarks about this fanfiction, I do not believe some people think before they speak (or type I suppose). This story was written when I was 16 and is not anything phenomenal. But there is a line between constructive criticism and being obtuse and offensive. With that in mind I will most likely not be editing this (honestly not on my top things to do).**

**On the other hand thank you for all who did review thoughtfully. **


End file.
